Maji Bomber!!
|type = Single |album = 7 Berryz Times |artist = Berryz Koubou |released = July 14, 2010 July 21, 2010 (Single V) August 19, 2010 (Event V) |genre = J-Pop |format = CD Single, CD+DVD, Single V, Event V, digital download |recorded = 2010 |length = 10:13 (regular edition) |label = |producer = Tsunku |Last = Otakebi Boy WAO! / Tomodachi wa Tomodachi Nanda! 22rd single (2010) |Next = Shining Power 24th single (2010) }} Maji Bomber!! (本気ボンバー！！; Serious Bomber!!) is Berryz Koubou's 23rd single. It was released on July 14, 2010 in regular, and 2 limited editions. The first press of the regular edition comes with an Inazuma Eleven anime premium card. The limited editions and the first press of the regular edition come with a serial number card which, when entered into a lottery, could win a ticket to one of the single's release events. The Single V was released on July 21, 2010. Berryz Koubou performed a mini live at Tower Records Shibuya on July 16, 2010 to promote the single. The title track is used as the ending theme song for the Nintendo DS game'' Inazuma Eleven 3 Sekai e no Chousen!! Bomber'' and as the fifth ending theme song for the anime Inazuma Eleven, while "Otakebi Boy WAO! (Spark Ver.)" is used as the ending theme song for'' Inazuma Eleven 3 Sekai e no Chousen!! Spark''. Tracklist Regular Edition #Maji Bomber!! #Otakebi Boy WAO! (Spark Ver.) (雄叫びボーイ WAO! (スパークVer.); War Cry Boy WAO! (Spark Version)) #Maji Bomber!! (Instrumental) Limited Edition A CD #Maji Bomber!! #MOON POWER #Maji Bomber!! (Instrumental) DVD #Maji Bomber!! (Dance Shot Ver.) Limited Edition B #Maji Bomber!! #MOON POWER #Maji Bomber!! (Instrumental) Single V #Maji Bomber!! (PV) #Maji Bomber!! (Close-up Ver.) #Making of (メイキング映像) Event V #Maji Bomber!! (Shimizu Saki Solo Ver.) #Maji Bomber!! (Tsugunaga Momoko Solo Ver.) #Maji Bomber!! (Tokunaga Chinami Solo Ver.) #Maji Bomber!! (Sudo Maasa Solo Ver.) #Maji Bomber!! (Natsuyaki Miyabi Solo Ver.) #Maji Bomber!! (Kumai Yurina Solo Ver.) #Maji Bomber!! (Sugaya Risako Solo Ver.) Featured Members *Shimizu Saki *Tsugunaga Momoko *Tokunaga Chinami *Sudo Maasa *Natsuyaki Miyabi *Kumai Yurina *Sugaya Risako Concert Performances #Maji Bomber!! #*Berryz Koubou Concert Tour 2010 Shoka ~Umi no ie Otakebi House~ #*Hello! Project 2010 Summer ~Fankora~ #*Berryz Koubou 2010 Aki ~BeriKou Fest~ #*Hello! Project 2011 Winter ~Kangei Shinsen Matsuri~ A gana Live - Bekimasu #*Solo Live 2011 Vol.2 ~Hanzomon de Odottemita!!~ - Okai Chisato #*Berryz Koubou & ℃-ute Collaboration Concert Tour 2011 Autumn ~BeriKyuu Island~ #*Hello! Project 2012 WINTER Hello☆Pro Tengoku ~Rock-chan~ #*Berryz Koubou Tanabata Special Live 2012 #*Hello! Project Tanjou 15 Shuunen Kinen Live 2012 Natsu ~Ktkr Natsu no FAN Matsuri!~ (part of a medley) #*Hello! Project Tanjou 15 Shuunen Kinen Live 2013 Fuyu ~Bravo!~ (part of a medley) #*Berryz Koubou Concert Tour 2013 Haru ~Berryz Mansion Nyuukyosha Boshuuchuu!~ (part of a medley) #*Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2013 ~Haru no Koukai Jitsuryoku Shindan Test~ #*Berryz Koubou Debut 10th Anniversary Concert Tour 2014 ~Real Berryz Koubou~ (part of a medley) #*Berryz Koubou 10 Shuunen Kinen Special Concert 2014 Thank You BeriKyuu! in Nippon Budokan #Otakebi Boy WAO! (Spark Ver) #*TBA #MOON POWER #*TBA Single Information #Maji Bomber!! #*Lyrics & Music: Tsunku #*Arrangement, Programming, and Guitar: Itagaki Yusuke #*Chorus: CHINO #*Vocals: #**Kumai Yurina and Sugaya Risako (main vocals) #**Tsugunaga Momoko and Natsuyaki Miyabi (minor vocals) #Otakebi Boy WAO! (Spark Ver.) #MOON POWER #*Lyrics and Music: Tsunku #*Arrangement: Hirata Shoichiro #*Vocals: #**Tsugunaga Momoko, Natsuyaki Miyabi, and Sugaya Risako (main vocals) #**Shimizu Saki and Kumai Yurina (minor vocals) Oricon Chart Positions Single Total Reported Sales: 21,694 Single V Total Reported Sales: 2,072 Video Berryz工房「本気ボンバー!!」 (Dance Shot Ver.)|Dance Shot Ver. Berryz工房「本気ボンバー!!」 (Close-up Ver.)|Close Up Ver. Otakebi boy wao! (spark ver.) Berryz Koubou|Otakebi boy wao! (spark ver.) External Links *Discography: **Single: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS, Tsunku.net **Single V: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS *Wikipedia: Japanese *Lyrics: Maji Bomber!!, MOON POWER Category:Berryz Koubou Singles Category:2010 Singles Category:7 Members Line-Up Category:2010 DVDs Category:Berryz Koubou DVDs Category:2010 Single Vs Category:2010 Event Vs Category:Inazuma Eleven Themes Category:Theme Songs